kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Bat Man
The or is kaijin created by Shocker. Character History ﻿ Bat Man carries in his fangs a sentient virus engineered by Shocker, capable of turning people into vampire-fanged servants under his control. He used an apartment building as a laboratory, until Kamen Rider 1 arrived to investigate one of the "live test subjects" who had attacked him. Bat Man is injured in a fight and puts himself under a trance-like hypnosis along with the people his bites had infected. After Hongo had left and Ruriko Midorikawa arrived, he woke himself and infected her, in the process revealing that it was Shocker and not Hongo who had killed her father. He attempted to barter her life for Hongo, revealing that he has the antidote for the virus in his claws. Upon gaining this knowledge, Hongo attacked, and in the ensuing fight, Bat Man is destroyed by Rider 1's Rider Throw. Afterwards, Hongo used its claws to cure the infected people. Resurrection He was later resurrected by Shocker as part of the Revived Kaijin Army against Rider 1 but is destroyed again along with his fellow revived Inhumanoids when Tokageron's Barrier Destruction Ball is used against them. Bat Man also made a brief return appearance in the monster army of the Kamen Rider vs. Shocker movie, but did not actually have an active participation there. Appearances in other media Kamen Rider Manga Bat Man appeared in Shotaro Ishinomori's original Kamen Rider manga. His appearance greatly differs from his live-action counterpart, appearing more bat-like. Spirits In Kamen Rider Spirits, there exists a character similar to Bat Man who was once part of Shocker, Father Petrescu. The First In the remake movie, Kamen Rider The First, Bat Man's counterpart is referred to simply as and is a field captain in Shocker's ranks. He is responsible for the "recruitment" (abduction) of potential Inhumanoid candidates, including Hongo, taking said role from Spider Man's combatmen in the original series. He is the only Shocker soldier depicted as being capable of flight. He is ultimately destroyed by Kamen Rider 1 and 2's Double Rider Kick. PDVD_023.jpg|Bat PDVD_013.jpg|Bat, no mask Personality to be added Powers and Abilities ﻿Bat Man can turn his victims into vampire-fanged servants with a virus-transmitting bite; these servants are presumably also capable of transmitting the virus through bites. He is also able to fly and is armed with Razor Sharp Claws. Arsenal *''to be added'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal In Kamen Rider The First, the Bat was portrayed by . His suit actor was . Legacy ﻿Bat Man and fellow Inhumanoid, Spider Man is seen as an "icon" for most Kaijin first created or encountered as most of them are either bat or spider based. Many of these first/early bat-motif monsters that appeared about the same position as Bat Man include: *Vampire Bat Beastman (Kamen Rider Amazon) *Komorujin (Kamen Rider (Skyrider)) *Bat Mutant (Kamen Rider Black) *Koumori Man (Kamen Rider ZO) *Zu-Gooma-Gu (Kamen Rider Kuuga) *Bat Undead (Kamen Rider Blade) *Bat Imagin (Kamen Rider Den-O) *Although not the first seen Dopant in the world of Kamen Rider W, a Bat Dopant was the second faced in Futo in continuity by Kamen Rider Skull.(Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core) *Roidmude 088 (Kamen Rider Drive) *In two universes where there are bat-themed Kamen Riders, they usually appear at the beginning, generally fighting a spider monster. **Kamen Rider Knight and Dispider **Kamen Rider Kiva and Spider Fangire *Bat Amazon (Kamen Rider Amazons) *Night Rogue (Kamen Rider Build) Name's the same Bat Man is not to be confused with . Notes *Bat Man was featured in the "kaijin gallery" accompanying the opening narration, following the opening sequence, from episodes 5 to 13. *A portrait of Bat Man appeared lining a wall with those of the other original four kaijin (Spider Man, Scorpion Man, and Sarracenian), in a Shocker base where Gebacondor was created with the strongest traits of the past kaijin defeated by Kamen Rider. Batman_portrait.png|Bat Man's portrait as seen in Episode 11. Appearances * Kamen Rider **Episode 2: The Terrifying Bat Man **Episode 11: Bloodsucking Monster, Gebacondor **Episode 13: Tokageron and the Big Monster Army **''Kamen Rider vs. Shocker'' * Kamen Rider X **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering Category:Shocker Category:Shocker Kaijin Category:Bat Monsters